September 11th
by Shotajesus
Summary: It's a pretty lonely day for Dave when his older Bro has to leave for work.


Authors note: Okay so I wrote this last night, like extremely late? So I was tired, i could barley keep my eyes open, and quite frankly i have no memory from actually even writing this? so yeah, if i had a dollar for every grammar mistake, lazy text, horrible wording, and misspell i made in this... well... lets just say id be pretty damn rich.. I haven't really read it myself yet since last night when I was sleep deprived? So I just tell me your thoughts on it etc. Because I have no idea myself. And I'm a lazy bum to read it. And also, I'm not exactly sure what kind of category this would be? Like since im pretty sure its kinda badly written if its even worth being a sadstuck? Or f i made it sad enough etc. so yeah. Apologies...

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the birds were flying around

carelessly in the bright early air. A swift breeze picked up, blowing around newly fallen autumn leaves. Every thing was absolutely perfect.

Dave Strider, age six, was lying alone in his bed. His 'awesome racecar' alarm his Bro got him last year for his birthday was beeping loudly. It probably woke up the entire neighborhood.

Dave slumped over onto his side, looking straight at the alarm, creating an awkward sexual tension between him and the beeping racecar.

Slowly forcing himself to throw off his striped blanket onto the floor, Dave swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He anticipated today was going to be another boring lonely day at the Strider house. He slipped on his smuppet slippers, another present, which Bro so _kindly_ made for you, and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. His eyesight still being blurry, Dave leaned over and swiped his shades off the side table next to his bed.

Bro was already downstairs making breakfast for he and Dave before he had to leave. It was the same thing every week. He wakes up so early just so that Bro can kiss his sweet ass goodbye for the rest of the day. The strong smell of bacon was thick in the air, Dave could already taste it on his taste buds.

This was a rare occasion, usually Bro would just go out early and buy some crunched up taco and throw it on the table."

"Eat your fuckin' breakfast, Dave. I wasted good money for that."

Dave just obeyed and ate the shitty taco without question. That was it. So why would Bro be making _bacon_?

Dave didn't even bother to brush out his hair or get changed. The smell was killing him, he was hungrier now than ever. Dave bolted out of his room, rushing down the stairs in a hurry. Apparently he wasn't looking where he was going, he tripped over his slipped and started tumbling forward down the stairs.

At least, at first he thought he was. Just a minute ago, Dave was plummeting down the stairs as if he had just been shot. Next thing he knows, Bro's got him in his arms like a baby. But Dave was no baby.

"Sup Lil' dude?"

"Bro, put me down!"

"Oh okay, sorry I didn't know you wanted to fall down those stairs. My bad."

You really hate it when he does that.

"Fuck it, Bro! I'm hungry."

"I know. I made a special breakfast just for you."

"Since when have you cooked?"

"Since this morning. But hey, I think they turned out pretty fuckin' good?"

"Well they sure smell good…"

"Damn straight they do."

"Yeah well just give me some will you?"

"Alright. Hey I got a little time to kill before work, wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Hang out. It's your birthday, right?"

"Bro my birthday is in December…"

"I knew that, I'm just joking with you."

"Bro why do you smell like beer and piss?"

"So how about that bacon?"

Dave just shrugged and walked casually into the kitchen, where Bro was already waiting for him. Laying out on the table were various jigsaw puzzles, playing cards, and crayons.

"Bro what the fuck is this?"

"What? Don't six year olds still like this shit?"

"Are you kidding me? 'Happy Pony Pals jigsaw puzzle'?"

"I thought it was pretty cool."

"Yeah, of course you did."

Slowly, Dave lifted up the top of the pony jigsaw puzzle and threw the pieces onto the table.

"There, here's your puzzle. Now sit down, give me my bacon and let's work on this."

"Sorry Dave, don't have time but I'm gonna be late for work."

"You literally _just_ said you had some time to spare."

"I said I had _some_ time. And I did. But now I gotta run."

Dave pounded his fist on the table in anger, which shook all the puzzle pieces around.

"I want all those puzzles done by the time I get back, kay?" Bro said with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Help yourself to bacon just sound burn yourself on the stove because then you won't be able to finish those puzzles."

Dave just rolled his eyes at his Bro. It was always like this. Always. He never got to see Bro anymore since he got that stupid job. What _was_ it again anyway? You don't even know. The guy should have just stuck with his smuppet porn.

Before Dave could even say bye to him, Bro was out the door and on his way to work.

Dave looked at the tables, studying each puzzle.

_ There has to be at least 100 pieces per puzzle. Is he fucking nuts?_

Pushing away the puzzles, Dave walked over to the steaming bacon. He carefully picked up a strip without being burnt.

For Bro's first time, they actually looked pretty mouth watering. They were nice and crispy, just the way Dave liked them. He stuffed the entire strip in his mouth. The only thing on Dave's mind was one word.

_Wow._

There was no way Bro could have possibly made these. They were too amazing.

After finishing his breakfast, Dave ran upstairs to get changed. He slammed his door behind him, not like anyone was even home to care. Being too lazy to search for something decent to wear, Dave just grabbed a random outfit from his bedroom floor. Not like he was planning on going anywhere today.

Dave pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor like any other outfit he'd worn. He slid on a bright red shirt over the top of his head. It was a bit tight on him, but that was fine. After that he put on some comfortable black sweat pants. It was freezing inside the house since Bro always kept it at 63 degrees just to piss him off, but the sweat pants made him nice and warm.

Dave hurried back down the stairs, throwing himself onto the sofa. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television to some random channel that was playing some shitty pony cartoon about friendship.

"I guess Bro was watching his shit before he left. Is there anything else on?"

Dave started flicking through the channels, nothing interesting him, until the news channel flashed by.

"Woah, what was that?" Dave pressed the back button a few times to get back to the news channel. It wasn't the usual politics shit that usual goes on at this time. It was something much different. It was to the point that is almost scared Dave.

In order to be able to tell what it was, Dave had to lean forward to the TV, even having the need to take off his shades.

_ Oh god what's going on?  
_He was only six, so Dave didn't understand most things. But he was old enough to understand this was _bad. _

On the bottom of the screen in big letters it said 'WORLD TRADE CENTER TERRORISM'.

World Trade Center? Where had Dave heard that before? He recognized the building from when Bro took him out.

That's when Dave's heart sank.

_"You see those big buildings there, Lil' dude? Your big Bro's gonna be going there soon, everyday."_

_ "Wow, they sure are tall!"_

_ "Damn straight they are."_

Dave launched himself of the sofa. His head was spinning, he wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. His head swerved back to the television as the footage of a second plane flew right in the middle of the screen.

He was already out the door before the plane made contact. Dave didn't care how far it was, his brain was screaming.

It felt like the beautiful day it was outside a half an hour ago, was completely different.

_What am I doing, I'm overreacting. Bro's the shit. He wouldn't easily die from something as lame as this?_

Dave thought again.

_Would he?_

There was no way to tell.

Dave had been running for what felt like an eternity. His feet were wearing out and he was running out of breath, but for some reason he couldn't stop running.

He kept telling himself Bro was okay. He was fine, he obviously managed to get out, right? Nothing was helping, however.

In the distance, Dave could see smoke filing the air. Black, red, horrifying. Even just looking at it made Dave cough.

There was a large crowd of people running away from the scene, Dave seemed to be the only one running towards it. When he ran closer to the towers, he heard a woman scream, "What's he doing? Somebody stop that child!"

_I'm not a child._

Before Dave managed to get any closer, he felt arms locking around his body and hauling him up. His feet were now dangling above the ground.

The man who had grabbed Dave was a large fireman. He, and a large group of firefighters were scattered around the scene clearing the area. The fireman carrying Dave started running away with him, and set him down next to the woman who called out.

"Is he yours?"

"No, I just saw him running and thought he must have been mad."

"I just assumed he was with out, you look so alike!"

_I look nothing like this bitch, are you serious?_

Dave peered behind the woman, there was a small girl, about his age carrying a large book with her. How did she manage to carry around that big thing?

Smoke was pouring out from the towers now. Dave watched it in horror, and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, quickly wiping them away with his arm. Cool kids don't cry.

The fireman had left Dave with his stranger and her daughter. The girl just kept staring at him, a lost look drawn out on her tiny face. Her mom grabbed the girls hand and Dave's both and started running with them.

It was right there were Dave heard loud screams coming from all directions as the buildings caved in and crumbled down to the ground.

Then Dave realized it was useless. What was the point. He had to stop living in cool kid fantasy world, because this was real. This was actually happening. Most of the crowd stopped running and watched the buildings fall down with sadistic eyes. He felt the womans grip on his hand loosen, and Dave was able to slip out of it.

He quietly ran away from them, back over the rubble. The little girl watched him, still with that blank look on her face. It took the woman a while to realize he was gone, and she began to shout again, running towards him.

Dave ran straight into the scene. Calling for Bro. But there was nothing. Something caught his eye, however. Out of the corner of Dave's eye, he saw a broken pair of shitty anime shades. Dave picked them up carefully, they were about to fall apart. Tears started streaming down Dave's face. He was screaming, letting out all that pain that was trapped inside him in the past our, spilling out in the middle of a mass murder.

Another fireman had to come and pick Dave up, but he was trashing around and screaming in his arms, still keeping a tight grasp on the shades.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He was only six years old, and he had just lost his Bro in terrorist attack.

It was an hour since the attack, and everyday was mourning around the site. Dave sat alone on one of the benches nearby, looking down at the broken pointy shades. Tears rolled don and dripped onto the lenses.

"Um, excuse me?"

Dave looked up in front of him. It was the little girl from earlier.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't know how to answer this. He didn't want to tell her the truth… but he also didn't want to lie. So he just kept quiet.

"Quiet type? Never would have guessed it."

_Who does this bitch think she is? Where's here mom anyway? Why can't she just leave me alone?_

Dave still gave the girl no response. Her mom called from afar for her. The girl gave a last smile at Dave, turned around, and ran off to her mom.

_What am I going to do? I can't live by myself… no way in hell I'm staying with any relatives…_

Dave stood up from the bench and began to walk back home.

He'd figure out what he was going to do later.

After all he was a child.

And he had puzzles to finish.


End file.
